


See You Around

by yarnandtea



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Venko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James does NOT want to be the dude checking people out at the gym, but this time he really can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARandomFactoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomFactoid/gifts).



> ARandomFactoid prompted me with James and Kaidan "at the gym," and this is what I came up with. 
> 
> Rating is for some implied making out and stuff, sadly no real smut--I couldn't quite work this one up to be as PWP as I wanted it to be.

The first time James saw him was on the treadmills. Checking out guys was _not_ the reason he came to the gym, but sometimes he couldn't help but notice. On this occasion, he was captivated by the hints of grey at the temples, standing out from dark hair that framed a face not many years older than his own. From there he noticed golden brown eyes, relaxed determination, and what appeared to be a pretty spectacular ass hiding under the guy's sweats. He didn't even realize he'd been staring until after the guy had left and James found himself listening to dead air on his headphones--the lecture recording he'd brought to listen to while he ran long over without him able to recall a word of it.

The second time was in the locker rooms, and James felt flushed just thinking about it. He sure as hell hadn't _meant_ to look, but he'd been getting dressed after his shower when the guy came in and started tossing his stuff in the locker right next to his own. James had only caught a glimpse of a broad, dark chest, covered in a light smattering of dark curly hair, before he turned around. He'd finished dressing in record time, hightailing it out of the gym and trying to deal with the confusing mixture of arousal and disappointment in himself.

The third time, James was working over the punching bag in the corner. This gave him a wonderful line of sight on the guy while he lifted weights. He was wearing shorts today, James saw, and they weren't anywhere near as concealing as the sweatpants had been. A spectacular ass, indeed. Not to mention very well-shaped legs covered in more of that dark, curly hair. James found himself wondering if the hair on top of his head curled too, when it wasn't all slicked back like it was. Then he gave himself a shake and redoubled his efforts with the punching bag, ashamed of his train of thought. It didn't stop him from watching, though. He knew the flush he felt was from more than just exertion.

The fourth time wasn't even at the gym. It was just past midnight, at the twenty-four hour grocery store. James was stocking up on study supplies. He already had index cards, highlighters, and snacks. The last thing on his list was coffee. As he was dithering over the selection, a tantalizing voice murmured a polite "Excuse me," and someone who smelled _incredible_ reached over his shoulder to grab a bag off the shelf. James took a hurried sidestep and turned to apologize for blocking the way, only to have his breath catch in his throat when he saw who was behind him. The guy's eyes widened in recognition and then his head tilted slightly, a small frown forming as he tried to place James. "Oh! Hey, you go to my gym, right?" James nodded, and the guy stuck out a hand. "Kaidan," he said with an easy grin. "James," James grunted in return, shaking Kaidan's hand and letting go quickly, before the effect of the contact on him could become obvious. "James, huh," Kaidan mused. He nodded and smiled again, then turned to go, tossing, "See you around, James," over his shoulder as he went. James stayed in the coffee aisle for a while, trying to recover from the sound of his name on Kaidan's lips.

_Shit. I am so screwed._ Maybe he could find another gym.

But he didn't, because who was he kidding? Certainly not himself anymore, and the fifth time he was so focused on behaving himself that it took him almost twenty minutes to realize that Kaidan was checking _him_ out. He met Kaidan's eyes in surprise, and Kaidan just grinned and winked before carrying on with his workout. He finished first, and tossed out, "See you, James," as he walked by on his way out of the gym.

The sixth time, they ran side by side on neighboring treadmills, and discovered they backed the same basketball team when the television in the corner recapped the previous night's scores. He held back when Kaidan headed for the locker rooms, though, claiming he had another few miles to go.

The seventh time, Kaidan was waiting when James exited the locker rooms. "Coffee?" he asked, pretending not to notice James' surprise. "There's a decent cafe around the corner." He paused for a beat. "If you'd like, that is." James recovered enough to say, "Sure. Coffee's good," and they were off. Kaidan noticed the university logo on James' duffle and asked him about it, kicking off a conversation that lasted almost four hours and covered a wide array of topics. When James finally stumbled into his apartment that night, he felt dazed and happy and wondered if he could get up the nerve to ask Kaidan to dinner.

The eighth time, he was nervous as hell, the question popping out as Kaidan spotted him during a bit of lifting. "I'd like that," Kaidan answered with a slow grin. It settled James nerves at once, only to send them fluttering off again in a bout of anticipation. He was proud of himself for not staring in the locker rooms as they cleaned up. As they left together, Kaidan caught James' hand up in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Dinner was good. Well, more than good, though the food was only all right. Kaidan had picked the place, opting for somewhere close by and cheap, but he clearly wasn't impressed with his steak. Unbidden, James heard himself say, "I can do steak, let me cook for you sometime." He was rewarded with another one of those slow grins and Kaidan leaned forward to squeeze his hand again. "Sometime" was decided to be "tomorrow," and as they parted Kaidan brushed a light kiss across his lips, whispering, "See you, James."

The ninth time, they skipped the gym. Kaidan showed up at six o'clock with beer and a couple of dvds. "Smells great," he said in approval as he slipped in the door and wandered over to the balcony, where James had the grill going. James was almost certain the steaks _tasted_ great, too, but he couldn't say for certain. All he really remembered after that point was Kaidan, and being tangled up with him on the couch, utterly ignoring the movies playing on the screen in front of them, and falling asleep half naked together, Kaidan's arms wrapped around him tight.

No, he didn't go to the gym to check out guys. But Kaidan, he thought, had definitely been worth noticing.


End file.
